A known example of this kind of semiconductor integrated device is a structure disclosed in JP-2012-042281-A.
In a conventional technology disclosed in JP-2012-042281-A, four channels each including a MOSFET (a MOS semiconductor element) and a control circuit therefor are provided on an IC chip, in which voltage level shift circuits are each connected to a gate electrode of each power MOSFET, and each control circuit is connected to each voltage level shift circuit.
The gate electrode of each power MOSFET is connected to a single gate screening test terminal via a reverse current prevention circuit.